Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi is one of the characters featured in the Graduation Hall RP. Makoto has the title Ultimate Lucky Student, though he appears to have both bad and good luck. Later, his title became Ultimate Hope '''due to his unusual optimism and ability to spread hope. After being hunted down and declared a traitor by Future Foundation, Makoto joined The Remnants. What helped Makoto make this decision to join was also largely thanks to Kyoko Kirigiri's decision to join The Remnants as well. He currently currently resides in Graduation Hall. Appearance Makoto is around 21 years old when first entering entering Graduation Hall. Makoto has a rather thin and petite build, being shorter than almost all of his classmates. He has spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. Makoto's hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon; this is pinned to the lapel of his jacket. Personality According to himself, Makoto is a very ordinary person, to the point that he feels a bit insecure about it. His most distinguishing feature is his unusual optimism.Makoto is very kind, supportive and forgiving, though sometimes slightly naive. He is friendly, polite and a lot more down-to-earth than the other students. Makoto is a firm believer in hope, having a positive attitude about the future, no matter the bad situation in the present. He is also a pacifist, as he believes that killing and violence isn't the answer. While he dislikes despair, believing it to be a corrupting and negative emotion which cannot benefit the world, he is very forgiving towards those who fell into despair, such as the Remnants of Despair, believing them to be victims of Junko and not inherently evil. Makoto is respected by many people as the Ultimate Hope, though he himself is very humble and even a bit embarrassed of the title. Talent '''Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto got his talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student by winning a lottery out of completely ordinary students, which led to him joining Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student Ultimate Hope Makoto discovers his true talent as the Ultimate Hope during the final trial of the Killing School Life. Interestingly, unlike most other talents, Makoto being the Ultimate Hope isn't recognized by Hope's Peak Academy, but rather earned for defeating Junko, the True Ultimate Despair. Makoto's Ultimate Hope comes from his unusual amount of optimism and determination, which Makoto even comments on. As the Ultimate Hope, Makoto proves to have an immunity to Junko's tactics, built to make people fall into despair. Combined with his luck being difficult for Junko to analyze, causes her to leave him alive because defying her would be despairful in its own right. Relationships Kyoko Kirigiri In Graduation Hall Makoto's relationship with Kyoko has become very romantic and they currently share each other's rooms. Byakuya Togami Makoto and Byakuya have become closer friends in Graduation Hall. Nowadays they hang out for coffee, sometimes also going on various investigations and chores together. Makoto even gave Byakuya relationship advice once to try help Byakuya's relationship with Toko. Category:The Remnants